


Fall of Gondolin

by eolodsarrow



Category: Simarillion - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, M/M, first work translated into english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eolodsarrow/pseuds/eolodsarrow
Summary: I was already bad at that in German. But I suppose you could say that Alessia visits Angband, meets everyone favourite dark lords, meets a few elfish lords and having adventures





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I this work is basically a translation of my work in German. So it's not my mothertongue and so it could be that there are hiding mistakes. Also not beta read. 
> 
> I do not own most of those characters. Only four of them are mine. :-)   
> I hope you enjoy it and comments are welcome :-)) 
> 
> P.S.: I translated the first chapter but I don't know how fast I will be able to translate. So if you like it, I may keep going

Present

Alessia always had loved Tolkien. There was a beauty in his words that couldn't be found elsewhere. How couldn't she, when his writing style was so similar to another world and yet it fit so beautifully in the modern world.   
Right now she was wandering around Stonehenge. Well, that was what she wanted to do. Except no one would walk around one of the most famous buildings in England – with a book in front of their nose. Now and then she encountered other wanderers, whose goal were the famous building.   
Slated looks were thrown Alessias way but that didn't faze her in the slightest. The more so as she moved in the opposite direction than those people. Always away from Stonehenge. Away from her boyfriend who had badgered her in the last few months.   
The book in front of Alessias nose bobbed with every step she took. She kept going – always towards the mist that slowly spread around her. Alessia didn't mind the mist. The fog was familiar, like a friend, and she felt safer within its arms than in plain sight.   
Without paying the mist a mind, she walked deeper into the fog until she nearly couldn't see her hand in front of her eyes. Now at last Alessia stopped. Something wasn't right. The suspicious side of her finally made an appearance. It was weird. Felt like her senses were sharpened. Her eyes saw better, her ears were able to catch the quietest noises.   
Alessia, in fact, had had always good eyes and ears but this was new. It seemed like the grass whispered and the leaves murmured words in a language she didn't know or understand. Hastily Alessia turned over on the heel and nearly screamed. The way she had taken ceases to exist! Or the mist had swallowed it. Alessia wrenched her mobile phone out – she rarely used it – dialled the number of her room mate Fae. Only to realize that the line was dead. Oh great!, thought Alessia sarcastically. Trapped in the middle of the fog, no way back, no connection to the outer world. If that didn't sound like time travelling! Like in her books. Or like a murder story, her brain helpfully supplied. Shut up!, Alessia told herself. Before the panic could rise even more.   
She thought. There were three possibilities. First: trying to get back and find the parking lot. Second: staying here and waiting for the mist to disperse – which honestly could take hours. Third: keep going and hoping to see the literal light at the end of the tunnel.   
While Alessia considered her options a feeling of longing spread through her. Like a call out of unfathomable deeps and longing. Like a voice that called out to her. Quiet but constant. Every now and then I hear a voice. Turn around bright eyes. Every now and then I fall apart... The lyrics from “Total Eclipse of the heart” came to her mind. And like that Alessias decision was made.   
Holding the book in a vice grip, she marched onwards determination showing on her face. Following her instinct. Every now and then I hear a voice. How tempting. Slowly but surely Alessia started to believe to never be able to escape this fog swamp. Until her ears suddenly caught faint noises. Likely from something big, if one judged it by its breathing. She was not really in the mood to get closer to the noise, for something warned her. Another voice, which drowned out the longing, warned her to be careful. Given that Alessia couldn't see anything in this fog, she tried to walk quieter and to keep her breathing shallow.   
The noise grew louder and little by little she was able to see the outlines of something. Alessia kept trudging forward – passing misshaped rock formations – on a narrow path. This path widened into a road, that didn't look very inviting. At least the fog thinned out and Alessia nearly collided with something. Something furry. Something smelly. It made Alessia gag from the smell, which obviously came from that Something. With rising horror she first looked down on the massive paws of the beast. Then, very slowly, her gaze wandered over a furry belly, where stuff was collecting. Stuff that Alessia had no desire in inspecting closer up. Her gaze wandered further up – always up – to a massive torso, that ended in a long tail and on the other end in a massive head, which eyes gleamed malicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> my second chapter. It's finally translated from German to English. All the mistakes are mine. Also I'm looking for a beta reader.   
> (Omg, I'm so bad at writing notes) :-)

Middle-Earth 1. Age; Utumno/Angband 

Alarmed Alessia dropped the book. It crashed down on the ground with dull thud and lay there. Wolf and girl stood in front of each other and stared the other in the eye. One of them was extremely pleased to have found such an unexpected tasty snack, the other was trying to suppress the rising panic.   
While both stared at each other, a thought came unbidden in Alessias mind. Maybe it would work here as well. Even if the opponent seemed to be a very intelligent being. Right at this moment the wolf opened his muzzle and showed nice pointy teeth, in which one could see the remains of – she really didn't want to know – Alessia drew herself up to her full height. If the chance of escape was already beyond her reach, she wanted to go out with a bang.   
»Sit!«, shouted Alessia. For a second the wolf was perplexed. What kind of a word was that, that the human child shouted? Usually the prisoners cowered away when they took sight of him. The human child shouted the same word again. Now it sounded stronger. Now he was capable of understanding what word it was. No, no word. A command. Confused the wolf shook his head. That was really unusual. Right now the human child bent down to pick up one of the bones which lay in a heap on the ground.   
Surprise and curiosity what the human child would do kept the wolf from eating it. Never in his long life had he ever encountered such a thing. After he sniffed the air he decided it was a female. And absolutely fearless.   
The human child picked up the bone with great effort. It was a thigh bone of a elf, eaten not long ago. Again she shouted the command and to his own surprise the wolf sat obediently. Curiosity gnawed at him. What would she do with the bone? The wolf got the answer to his question as the human child swung the bone with all its might, let go and it sailed through the air, where it landed in the meagre grass.   
Fascinated the wolf watched as the bone sailed through the air and finally crashed down on the earth. Then he looked back at the human child. She seemed to be frustrated and shouted again at him. »Fetch!« The wolf stayed where he was. Watched and swivelled his ears curiously. He hadn't had such entertainment in a very long time.   
The girl murmured – finally he remembered the name – something under her breath, that sounded suspiciously like stupid mutt. This was something the wolf found not funny and he snapped at her. What he didn't expected was a hand, as fast as lightning, hitting him on the snout. »No!«, came the command, sharp and clear spoken. The wolf withdrew his snout with a light whining. Extending an arm the human child pointed at the bone laying clear in line of sight. »Fetch!« This time the wolf understood and trudged to the place where the bone was. To fetch it. When he returned to her, she smiled and nodded. »Good boy.« She threw the bone anew. But now the wolf knew what she wanted of him and ran after the bone. To his own astonishment he liked the game. It distracted him from the boredom that every now and then threatened to overwhelm him.  
In the meantime the wolf was doing great. Alessia, who at the beginning was choking on the smell, became calmer with every passing minute. Even when she absolutely didn't want to find out to whom those bones belonged to. That they were human was out of question. The wolf brought back the bone, dropped it directly in front of her feet and panted excited. Drool tripped down his fangs. Alessia even was able to see a change in the malicious eyes. The wolf would never throw off his maliciousness but he seemed to be a little less lonely.   
With a beaming smile Alessia picked the bone up and threw it with all her might. At once the wolf raced after it, fetched it and turned around. Standing in front of her, he dropped it and waited eagerly for her to throw it again. Alessia was just bending down when a authoritative voice called out: »Draugluin!« The wolf flinched and whimpered. Alessia almost pitied him. Ignoring the bone she turned on her heels and saw herself opposite of two beautiful creatures. One of them was male the other female.   
The man had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his flaming red hair reaching down to his waist. The eyes were lined with coal but looked more like cat eyes. His skin was clear and white – every model would have been green out of envy. On his brow sat a black crown with spikes. On everyone else it would have looked ridiculous but not on him. He was just: »Hot!« The word slipped before Alessia could slap a hand on her mouth.   
Quickly she stood to her full height. The woman, who came with the man laughed quietly. The woman too could work as a model. Silky coal black hair flowed down her back – adorned with white pearls like she wanted to catch the night sky. Her skin was also clear and white.   
Maybe I should ask for the product, a little nagging voice in her head whispered. Her own skin was not as clear as the one of the persons in front of her but at least she could show herself.   
Both of them intimidated her greatly but she would rather swallow her tongue than admitting to that. Alessia stood tall, drew back her shoulders and stared back. »What?! Never seen a human before?« The words slipped and she could do nothing against it. And that was the reason for what followed. »Honestly, your dog needs a bath – have you ever taken a look at his belly? Wouldn't be too surprised if it was already inhabited. Besides you could clean his teeth. He stinks so bad that he could serve as a bioweapon.« While Alessia inhaled shortly the two creatures stared at her in confusion. They couldn't make sense of most of the words.   
»There's also the thing with the loneliness of your wolf. You have to play with him now and then, otherwise he will be bored and it's common knowledge that a bored wolf is a wolf who will be mischievous. Like gnawing at slippers, furniture and stealing food. Dog school has already failed. I had to teach him Sit first.« The words flowed out of Alessia before she was able to interrupt herself.   
Standing still Alessia stared at her counterparts. It took a while before the man pulled himself together first. Instead of directing his words at Alessia he turned to the wolf. »Draugluin, come here!« The wolf hung his head, raised and took tentative steps towards his master. But Alessia, who had an inkling that it wouldn't end well for the wolf, drew herself up. »No! Draugluin, sit!« Her voice sounded sharper than intended. The man in front of her raised one eyebrow when the wolf hesitated. »Draugluin!« The tone of the man's voice dropped a few degrees. The threat could not be overheard – as well as the immense power coating the voice. Again the wolf whimpered but Alessia stood her ground. She would not allow the wolf to be punished for a bit of joy. »Draugluin, sit and stay!« To her astonishment the wolf plopped back down and stayed besides her. Smoke seemed to keep coming from the man's hair – just as his hair was alive with flames.   
Then the beautiful woman laughed. »Looks like you found your master, Milord.« The man wasn't amused. On the contrary. But he controlled himself and turned to Alessia. »What's your name, elven child?« Elven child? Alessia looked confused at the man. He noticed her confusion and frowned. »You have no idea what you are.« »Obviously«, snapped Alessia. The beautiful woman laughed again. »She is wonderful, Mairon. Can't we keep her? I'm getting bored with the lot of cowering elves and orcs.« At these words Alessia felt a rising hysteria.   
»Orcs?!«, she screamed, so loud that even Draugluin flinched and whined. Surprised the woman looked at her. »Yes. Orcs. Tortured elves?« Now both creatures were looking at her like something should be ringing. But the hysteria domineered. »Tortured elves?! You are joking! That's the most disturbing thing I ever heard! Where are we, Lord of the Rings, huh?! And you are maiar!«   
The creatures were left speechless. Slowly the woman turned to the man. »What does the girl talk about?« He simply shrugged his shoulders – clueless himself. »We have to calm her. She's making more noise than a horde of orcs. Besides, Draugluin looks pitiful with his tail between his legs.« Determined the woman took a step towards Alessia and put a hand on her arm.   
»Calm down, girl.« Alessia shook the hand off. She didn't want to calm down. Although a spell seemed to come from the woman and bit by bit her rational part cooled down considerably. Suddenly Alessia felt a lot calmer. »Well, looks like you really are maiar. You are Mairon«, she said. Said man just stared back. Alessia took that as a yes. »And you are...« »Thuringwethil.« »Okay. No reason to panic. Only the two most malicious maiar in the whole universe and I have knocked on the front door«, murmured Alessia under her breath.   
»What's your name?«, asked Thuringwethil with fluttering lashes. Alessia felt like in a dream. Hastily she shook her head and her thoughts cleared. The spell of Thuringwethils voice faded which she acknowledged disappointed and at the same time fascinated. Besides, the female maiar felt that her master was impressed by this person, who not only stood her ground against him and won but also threw off the spell of Thuringwethils voice.   
»What do you want to do with my name other than use it for dark purposes?« »If you don't give it up willingly, I will snoop around in your head«, answered Mairon with a terrible grin, that even had goosebumps running down Thuringwethils back. But the elven girl stood her ground. »You have to earn my name. And I don't think to let you snoop around in my head. Forget about it.« Alessia knew it was an empty threat for Sauron was capable of anything.  
Her answer seemed to amuse him. »Smart to not give up your name but sooner or later I will know. For the moment I will let it go. Come, it is time to present you to the Lord of the Earth.« That said, he turned on his heels and walked calmly through the gates into the darkness. »Yay, look how I rejoice«, mumbled Alessia while Thuringwethil walked by her side. »The Lord of Arda...«, Thuringwethil started, but interrupted herself.  
Alessia did not listen anyway. Instead, she kept staring into the faint illuminated darkness. Her feet carried her steadily downwards, then upwards again. On it went until they reached a great hall, which was illuminated with lots of torches. And where were many orcs. And other creatures – no less ugly.   
Before Alessia could do anything other than looking over the gathered ugliness, Mairon spoke. »My lord and ruler. Lord of the Earth. Thuringwethil and I have found someone in front of the gates of Angband. An elven child, that doesn't know, that it is one.« »So. An elven maid. And what's the name of this elven maid and why did you find her in front of the fortress's gates?«, sounded a voice. This voice was incredibly resonant, however like a tape that had lain to long in the dust. The power resonating in the voice outmatched Mairons by a long shot. A power, that was capable of calling dirt into live beings.   
Alessia knew who was the owner of the voice. Morgoth, Lord of those deformed creatures. Automatically her eyes were drawn to him. Beautiful and yet terrible he seemed to be. The silmaril shined upon his brow, hid burned skin. A black crown hid part of his face. The black eyes glowed with cruelness and suppressed pain. The silmaril must be terrible painful, but he would not put away his crown. Now those black eyes seized Alessia up and she grew still. Even her heartbeat seemed to slow down. So it was that Alessia stood in front the Lord of Utumno and Angband for the first time. One more time it would happen before Alessia fled the walls of this fortress.   
Her thoughts stayed clear, what seemed to irritate Morgoth. Wasn't the most patient one, that one. »What is your name, elf woman?!« The power in his voice commanded Alessia to bow to his will and expose herself. But like before Alessia shook off the spell. All she had to say was: »Dammit, I forgot my book outside.« Silence sank upon the throne hall. Even Mairon looked at her with a mix of admiration and dismay. »What?! I want my book back. Someone go and fetch it!« First, no one moved, then... A quiet snarl was heard as a giant wolf came through the crowd. Always towards Alessia. In his teeth he held Alessias book.   
»Good boy! Such a good boy!«, she cried as Draugluin brought her the book. With a beaming smile she pet his snout and took the book from him. He panted excited until he saw the look given to him by his master. Quickly he hang his head and slunk away. »I see, that she made your wolf docile«, said Morgoth. The tone in his voice didn't bode well.   
»Please, can't we keep her? There wasn't such entertainment in centuries. Besides, she would be a good plaything. And her blood smells extraordinarily good.«, begged Thuringwethil. While the maiar said this, her hands wandered over Alessias arms to her neck and she smelled her skin. Annoyed Alessia swatted the wandering hands away, although it sparked something in her.   
»Paws off! I'm neither your plaything nor your snack. Thank you for the offer but no. The wandering hands came again. This time they held her arms down. A nose nuzzled into Alessias neck, that was followed by soft lips. The feeling welled up inside Alessia again. When Alessia finally recognized that feeling she flinched. Unexpected desire. How much of it were her own feelings and what came from Thuringwethil she couldn't tell. Though she wrested herself away from the maiar and stepped back. Thereupon Thuringwethil pouted but made no move to come closer again.  
In the meantime Mairon watched amused how the elf wriggled in Thuringwethils grip. The girl maybe didn't know yet but Thuringwethil knew how to manipulate feelings. Or maybe she knew. Because suddenly the girl wriggled free from the maiar's grip and kept a certain distance. So much will power. Maybe he could form the girl to his will. And after, sending her to one of the elven cities to defeat the defiant princes. The idea took form in his head. Then he connected his fëa with Melkors.   
»Melkor. Why not keep the girl? She could be useful to us. Instead of killing her, let me take her under my wings and form her to my will. When she's ready we'll send her to one of the elven cities and destroy the elven prince from the inside.« Melkor thought about it. What his little flame suggested was logical. But he didn't trust the elven maid, that did not only defeated Draugluin but also refused to give in to his power. Still... The suggestion had a point.   
»I will give you the opportunity to subordinate her to your will. Make a spy out of her. Form her to your will.« »Thank you, my love.« Morgoth enjoyed the soft slide of their fëar against each other. It reminded him that his little flame belonged to him and no one else. He maybe was cruel and malicious but the love he had for Mairon reached deeper than the deepest trenches in Ulmos kingdom. A smile stole across his maiar's face, which was answered subtly. Tonight not only their fëar would become one. »Give her to me, my lord.« Before Morgoth could say something, the voice of the elven maiden was raised. »Fantastic. Now I'm sold like a cow on market's day. Something else you want to add?«  
Morgoth's eyes narrowed and he leaned slightly forward. Mairon rolled his eyes and Thuringwethil's widened. Nobody dared to speak like this to the lord of Arda. »You're lucky that I don't let you be torn into tiny pieces on the spot.« The girl fell silent. Then: »Whatever you say, gothking.« The last one was obviously an insult but Morgoth stayed silent. No noise was to be heard in the throne chamber – except the quiet hissing of the balrog's flames.   
Suddenly Morgoth laughed. He laughed a terrible and at the same time glorious laugh. »Pity she isn't a maiar. She would be greatly useful to me. She belongs to you, lieutenant.« Mairon bowed. Turned to face the elf maid. But she already marched towards one of the corridors. In front of a corridor she turned around and raised a brow. »What are you waiting for? Show me my room.« Mairon could only stare for a moment. Tried to understand what that brash beast demanded. »Well, I can go first. You only have to tell me the way.« »Actually...«, Mairon started but was interrupted. »You don't really believe I will sleep with the orcs in a corner. Or in the dungeons. Or on the ground. Well? Will you show me the way or not!«  
To his own surprise Mairon rushed after her. Thuringwethil followed with a bit of distance. The maiar was deeply impressed by the elf maid, who apparently forced her masters down on their knees without showing signs of fear. »She can share my room«, she suggested. »No thanks. I wouldn't be able to close my eyes in fear of grabbing hands and wanderings lips.« The disgust was evident in the girls tone and Thuringwethil involuntary backed away. Neverless she had noticed the strange undertone in the girls voice. And hope swelled inside her.   
Mairon led Alessia through corridors to the upper floors. There he turned right, rounded a corner and they stood in front of a door. »You can sleep here.« Carefully Alessia took a step back. She was afraid of it being a trap and wasn't in the mood to end up in the torturing chamber. »You go first. Leave the door wide open, so that I can see the interior from here.« Mairon did as told. He light the room up with a spell to enable the others to see the room. This room had been his old one until he moved into Melkors – their chambers. This thought gave him goosebumps – the good kind. Even after all these centuries or millennia.   
All seemed to be in order for which reason Alessia went into the room. It was spacious and nicely furnished. The previous owner had a rather good taste. »Satisfied?« »Yes.« Mairon went back to the door. With one hand on the handle he stopped. »Take my advice and stay here. Don't stray. Otherwise there could be some people to pick you up.« Mairon allowed himself a mean grin. Then a shadow flitted over his face and it became blank one more. »Thuringwethil will fetch you for dinner. Apart from that slaves will bring you food.« Alessia just nodded. »Good. Thuringwethil make sure that she bathes and will be given proper clothing«, he added with a derogatory look at Alessias jeans. »Milord.« Turning to Alessia the maiar said: »I will come back in three hours.« That being said the door was closed. No key was turned like Alessia had been afraid of. Quickly she turned around. The adrenalin evaporated and she shook like a leaf. What had just happened? She narrowly gotten away with her life quite a few times only to end up as a prisoner of Mairon. Besides she had to think of a name! In haste she thumbed through the book with shaking fingers. There! Tíriël Firyar. At least the first part was put together. Regardless of her exhaustion and fear Alessia found the mix of keep guard and keep watch and maid fitting. Firyar meant mortal. Although she had to be an elf, if those two could be trusted.   
Shaken like a leaf in the wind, Alessia walked slowly to the bed. It looked inviting. Like it wanted to confirm Alessias exhaustion she fell onto the bed and was out like a light the second her head touched the bedding.   
Alessia was woken by wandering hands, that caressed her back with soft strokes. Fingertips dared to go underneath her shirt and the touch of skin on skin sent electrifying sparks down her spine. Without meaning to she arched into the hands. Her boyfriend never touched her like this. With him everything was fast and rough. He didn't care if Alessia enjoyed the sex or not. As long as he got to climax.   
Not until she felt lips in the junction between her neck and shoulder was she startled. With a scream Alessia shot up. What couldn't be prevent was that she hit her head on another one. Alessia groaned. »Ow.« »Your easy startled, elven child.« »You again!« Thuringwethil laughed at the hostility the other exuded. »Three hours have passed.« Alessia mumbled. Regardless, she couldn't shake off the feeling of Thuringwethils soft hands. Don't think about it. Thuringwethil observed the elven child. She was being hostile towards her but the maiar noticed the subconscious reaction to her touch. The elven child liked or even desired the caresses. And that was enough.   
»Come, the bath is ready.« The elven child followed her to the en suite bathroom. Alessia gasped, taken by surprise. The bath was nothing like she imagined. Inserted in the floor was a tub with space for at least six grown persons. It looked like a pentagon and steps led down into the water. Th water steamed and smelled of something that Alessia couldn't identify.   
»Lord Mairon himself designed it«, said a voice close by her ear. This time Alessia was able to control her flinch. And slaves built it, was the unspoken sentence. »Let me help you.« Without waiting for her answer hands got under her shirt and lifted it up. Quickly Alessia stepped away. »What didn't you understand when I said Paws off!« The maiar chose not to answer, but kept looking steadily. Not in an improper way. Just looking. And that was the reason why Alessia pulled her shirt over the head.   
A shout of surprise let Alessia raise her head. Thuringwethil was now standing close to her. Usually Alessia would have shoved her away but the – nearly childish – look on the maiar's face stopped her. »What is that?«, Thuringwethil wanted to know. Her eyes rested on a construction that obviously held the elven maid's breast. »It helps to keep my breast in place«, explained Alessia. »Can I?«, Thuringwethil asked excited. Alessia smiled. She took Thuringwethil's hand and put it on the fabric. The maiar skimmed over the fabric carefully, followed it to the back to the fastening. »What is that?« »The fastening. It holds the fabric together.« Thuringwethil played with the unknown construction until it snapped open. Surprised she retracted her fingers.   
»Thanks.« Quickly Alessia slid the bra down her shoulders, opened her pants and shimmied out of them – alongside her underwear. Then – without giving the maiar a second thought – she stepped into the hot water. She felt immediately relaxed. Alessia felt her eyelids drift shut. Fingers carted through her hair, making it wet, washing it with careful hands. Thuringwethil, Alessia thought sleepily.  
While the elven maid closed her eyes and the maiar washed her long dark blonde hair, she felt a strange feeling. Like a hunch that this creature would neither submit to her nor Mairon's will. And yet... A friendship could be possible. Maybe even a bit more than friendship. 

»Come, we're nearly to late. Lord Mairon doesn't like it when someone is late.« »He seems to dislike many thing«, Alessia retorted with an annoyed snort. Thuringwethil smiled subtly. Since taking a bath the elven maid was more open to her than before. Mairon would be pleased if the girl placed it's trust in one of them. Mairon already waited for them as the two women entered the hall. The arms crossed in front of his chest he watched them. »You are too late.« Thuringwethil inclined her head. »Forgive us, Milord.« Mairon just opened his mouth to say something but Alessia beat him to it. »Honestly, don't be such a spoilsport.« That startled a giggle out of Thuringwethil which drew a glare out of Mairon. A second later he had full control of himself again. He extended his arms and pointed to the chairs. »Sit down. We will eat alone today. The lord of Arda is resting. Slaves!« His voice wasn't loud but the command rang clear and sharp. Instantly elves in drags came and carried a variation of foods. Alessia's eyes widened. She had known it from the books of course but that it would be so bad....  
The elves scurried around, put plates down, poured vine in cups and withdrew to the sides. Confused looks were sent Alessias way. Determination swelled up inside her. She would help those poor creatures, who where now her kin.   
»Are the rooms to your liking?«, asked Mairon Alessia. »They are very beautiful. Your former ones, I suppose.« »Yes.«


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally translated another chapter :-)

100 years later 

Alessia ran trough the corridors of Angband. Draugluin followed her. The wolf had taken a liking to the elf maid and followed her everywhere. Even when that meant a regularly bath. Or helping the other elves to flee. Or going down to the dungeons to kill half orcs. Neverless his lord was agreeing with the friendship between the wolf and the maiden. His lord himself had taken a liking to the maid and loved her dearly. He spoiled her and looked the other way when elves disappeared without a track. At first Draugluin had believed that his lord was so lenient, 'cause he wanted to make the girl into his spy. But now the wolf knew better. Mairon loved that girl. Everyone who dared to say something against her was executed. That meant mainly orcs. The balrogs were too precious to be killed.   
The girl crashed into Thuringwethil. Instinctively she held her secure. »Well, well. Who we have here?« The elf maid wriggled in the maiar's arms. »Let go of me, Thuringwethil.« Draugluin growled whereupon the maiar glared at him sharply. »Jealous, mutt?« The elf maid hit Thuringwethil hard on the arm. »Leave Draugluin alone. He is a good boy.« Draugluin puffed out his chest, which made the maiar laugh. Then her lips closed over Tíriëls. Urgently demanding entrance, which was granted after a bit of hesitation. Alessia nestled up to the maiar. That was something the maiar new how to do.   
Yesterday she had given in to the temptation and slept with the maiar. Whereupon Mairon burst into the room without knocking of course, and ran straight back. The sex with Thuringwethil was an entirely new experience for Alessia. Not only because the maiar was female but also because it had been slow and emotional. Not the rough, hasty thing that had marked her relationship with her boyfriend. When she had gotten together with David, Fae had foretold that the relationship would not find a good end. And she should be right. David wasn't going as far as abuse but he didn't make Alessia happy.   
With Thuringwethil everything was easier, she could dictate her own pace. They were something like friends with benefits. Alessia wouldn't want that forever but at the moment there was no better choice around unless she wanted an orc or a balrog. Just thinking of that made goosebumps running down her arms. Conversations started mostly with food and ended with slaughter. She preferred not to think about anything else.   
»What are you thinking about, Tíriël?« Smiling Alessia shook her head. Kissed Thuringwethil again, to distract the maiar. She laughed quietly. »I see. Keep your thoughts to yourself.« Draugluin snarled as a balrog wanted to pass. »Move over, you old mutt.« Alessia groaned inside. It was the lord of balrogs. Gothmog. The balrog couldn't stand her but it was mutual. However she was Mairons favourite and so the balrog could do anything against her.   
»Ah, the lady Thuringwethil and her pet.« Thuringwethils smile was ice cold. »Why in such a hurry, Gothmog?« The balrog puffed out his chest. »Master is training. I am tasked with overlooking the council.« »Well then, nothing but a babysitter for orcs and balrogs and dragons«, interjected Alessia - not a bit intimidated by the balrog. The flamed surrounding the balrog hissed, flared higher. Black flames. But Alessia held the eye contact. Finally he turned around and hurried down the corridor.   
»Mairon is training?«, Alessia asked turning to Thuringwethil. »Shall I take you?« »Please, I never seen him training before.« Took Alessias hand and brought her to the training room. There they went to a pillar. Alessia observed how Mairon was apparently alone in the room. On the ground there were dark stains. Mairons hair was bound in a high and practical ponytail so it would be out of the way. His spotless sword rested in his hands the tip pointing to the ground. Now the door opened and an elf with a notched sword came in. He didn't wear any armour or protection. The same as Mairon. Alessia watched, as the elf hesitated. His gaunt face appeared waxen and death in the light of the room.   
Mairon seemed bored while he waited for the elf to strike first. After a bit of time the elf jumped forward extending the blade. Mairon deflected the hit almost casually. »He is good is he not?«, Thuringwethil commented with a hint of pride in her voice. »If you mean, I fight against a starved elf who has neatly no strength left, then I agree«, Alessia bit out. Taken aback Thuringwethil raised one eyebrow. She still wasn't used to Tíriëls irritated tone.   
Half an hour later the door opened again and two more elves were pushed inside the room. Now Mairon was fighting against three opponents. The first was killed by him with a blow against the head. The second was hit in the side. Gasping in pain the elf's hands slipped and the sword fell on the ground. The next moment his head rolled. Only the first was still standing. Thuringwethil turned to the side only to realise that Tíriël was no longer standing beside her. Instead the elf maid stood in front of Mairon and tried to pick up the sword. But it was too heavy for her.   
Mairon looked on for a while – pretty much amused at her antics. Frustrated Alessia let the sword finally fall and turned to the maiar. »Teach me.« The amusement vanished from Mairons eyes. The elf, who were still standing, tried to melt with the shadows. »Teach me. I want to learn.« Mairon loosened his grip around his sword. Tíriëls eyes gleamed with a strange light. Defiant but determined. She really wanted to learn. And probably saving some elves lives. He knew what she did. The reason why less and less elves were slaving in the mines or could be found. But he couldn't bring himself to rat her out to Melkor who didn't notice anything on that matter. Mairon loved the elf maiden very much. Moreover she made Thuringwethil and him laugh when both of them had had a horrendous day. Like the one time when she imitated Melkors gait and threw her long her over her shoulder. »I'm the Gothking. Look at me.« She fluttered her eyelashes and smirked cheekily.   
Another time she had drawn Thuringwethil as a bat. A very cute bat with big ears, adorable face and a glass in one of her paws. A cocktail how Tíriël called it. Mairon knew that Thuringwethil kept the drawing in rooms. And yet again, after Mairon fell asleep after a long and tiring day, he awoke to a blanket draped over him and a cup of water. He had instantly known who did it for Melkor had been away in this time. 

»Fine. I will teach you. But not with swords. There should be wooden staffs somewhere. Slave!« The elf left flinched. »Fetch me to staffs. Right now!« Surprised Tíriël looked at him. Mairon grinned proudly. This expression he had remembered. Tíriël used it once in a while and Mairon found it useful.   
Tíriël gave Mairon a smile. »I didn't know you remembered that.« Instead of answering Mairons smile widened and he took the two staffs the frightened elf had brought in. Tíriël gave him a encouraging nod and put a hand on his shoulder. Beneath her touch the elf seemed to relax a fraction. »Be gone, slave!« Tripping over his feet the elf ran away. Disappointment clearly showed on Tíriëls face when she turned around. »You said you would teach me.«  
And like this the lessons started. Alessia had to admit that Mairon was pretty good. He maybe wasn't the most patient teacher and more often than not she left the room with bruises and contusions, but she got better over time. Especially when Alessia broke the staff in two pieces and competed with them against Mairon. Thuringwethil often kept them company, but didn't participated in their lessons. Mairon let Alessia exercise with bound eyes until she could hold herself against him for a while. After that he taught her all his tricks. She was still covered with bruises, which where taken care of by Thuringwethil, but slowly the appeared less and less until they were nearly nowhere to be seen. Neverless she hadn't been able to defeat Mairon at least once. 

One day they trained together again. Mairon hit harder than before until she was barely able to stand. Another hit nearly forced her on her knees. Mairon seemed to not be aware of his surroundings anymore – except his rage. The next blow hit Alessias shoulder. She almost dropped her staff. It was lucky that Mairon didn't fight her with a real sword. Otherwise the arm would've be gone. The blow vibrated through her shoulder down to her forearm.   
Again the maiar stroke out. Alessia felt the blood rushing through her ears, heard Thuringwethils worried call. In one movement she let the staffs fall, dived under the blow, threw herself on Mairon. He toppled over and landed on his back. Alessia purloined the maiar's own staff and pushed it against Mairons throat. Thus she sat on his chest so that he was pinned and couldn't escape.   
The flames in his eyes dimmed and reason seemed to gain the upper hand. A hand was laid on her thigh. »Guess you have lost«, Alessia said with a smile. Mairons hand continued to slide up her thigh until it came to rest on her hip. »This trick you haven't learned from me.« »No.« »You became exceptionally good.« Alessia felt as she blushed. Compliments paid by Mairon were rare and treated with care. If he ever made a compliment then only when it was true and earned.   
»Forget your worries and the one who made you so furious. Thuringwethil and I want to watch the stars tonight. What do you say? You, Thuringwethil and me.« Mairon almost looked wistfully. »It's not possible. Melkor desires me tonight.« Alessia sighed. Melkor hoarded Mairon now most of the time. He was jealous, because Mairon liked to spend time with Alessia. »Very well then.« That being said, Alessia rolled away from Mairon. He stood, looked at her with a last proud expression. Then he vanished.   
Alessia went to Mairons forge – Draugluin trailing behind her. The wolf sneaked after Alessia but she didn't mind. She liked him very much and played fetch! with him on a regularly base.   
The heat intensified the closer she got to the forge. At the entrance she halted and looked into the hall. There she could see Mairon, as he worked on a sword. Taking a second look it turned out to be two swords. They seemed to be delicate swords, which he decorated with runes. They shimmered in a blue-white light. Like elven swords. Mairon had surely captured a elven smith. There was no other explanation for this. The swords – no, long-knives, Alessia corrected herself – were slender and long. The tip ended in a slight bow. Leave designs entwined the knives edges. Alessia recognized the knives for what they were. Unparalleled Beauties. Sharp and deadly. Mairon put the knives aside when another shape came into the hall.  
The next second Melkor appeared in Alessias range of vision. She rolled her eyes. Especially when Melkor kissed Mairon intimately. Next they got rid of their shirts and pants. Alessia wanted to turn around but she couldn't. Melkor lifted Mairon who entwined his legs behind his lover's waist.  
Finally Alessia was able to turn around and leave. She didn't need to see everything. Least of all two dark lords having sex. A shudder ran down her back and hastily she shook her head to get rid of the mental pictures. Although she hadn't expected to see Melkor so gently. Obviously Mairon was the exception, while he took his cruelty out on his minions. Better than the other way around... A unbidden memory sneaked it's way in Alessias head. Should she ever return to her own time that would be the first thing she would do. Getting rid of David. David maybe hadn't been outright cruel but he had been a manipulative bastard.   
On her way to her rooms she didn't meet anybody. Orcs and slaves were forbidden to enter the private rooms. Except when there was an emergency. And even at such things only the balrogs came. Or Thuringwethil. She had the best chances to escape the wrath of the lords.   
Right before her rooms Alessia turned around and took the way to the training rooms. It was deserted. Unless you counted the orc, who wanted to run away terrified when she closed in. that brought her a certain satisfaction. They should fear her. But now she needed him. »You! Bring me an elf for training! Quickly!« The orc fled as fast as his legs carried him.   
While the orc was busy with the command, Alessia choose two shorter sticks, which were in length just shy from real swords. How she wished for real long-knives made of steel. But Mairon thought it to dangerous. He trained her with the staff still.   
Finally the elf appeared – shaking like a leaf in the wind. When he saw Alessia he visibly relaxed. It was Elemacil. An elf, whom she befriended. With a weak smile the elf took the staff. Why do all choose the sword?, Alessia asked herself. Out loud she said: »Hello, Elemacil.« »Tíriël.« »Well, will you train with me for a while, Elemacil?« Instead of an answer the elf bowed his head. His silver hair was in a practical braid.   
Alessia and Elemacil trained two and a half hours until they both dripped of sweat. Alessias dark blonde hair was stuck to her neck and even the elf didn't look any better. »Thank you.« Elemacil smiled. »Sit down with me for a moment.« The elf hesitated before taking a seat. He threw agitated glances at the door of the training rooms. »I should leave. My brother is certainly waiting for me.« »You have a brother?« That was something Tíriël hadn't known. But Elemacil didn't know many things about her either. Angband was no place for such thing. »Yes, his name is Telumethar.« Alessia opened her mouth to say something when the door blew open and a scared elf stormed in. Alessia immediately sprang up – staffs in hand.   
»They discovered us! Elemacil. We have to flee!« That had to be Telumethar. Elemacil ran to his brother, grabbed his hands in passing and kept on running. In that moment the light was darkened and a balrog appeared. Accompanied personally by Morgoth. Behind him Mairon.   
»Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two traitors. How nice. Bring them to me!« Both elves shook like leaves in the wind. Alessia made a step forward. »No! Nobody will be touched until we settle their “crimes”.« She looked to Mairon who fiercely shook his head. Alessia however ignored the warning. Morgoth seemed to be more amused than annoyed.   
»Well and what do you want?« Alessia did not answer. Just raised her staffs in a cross in front of her. Both elves crouched. »That is so cute. You want to stay against me? With wooden staffs. Seize the traitors!« The first orcs closed in carefully. No one seemed to be keen to came close to Alessia. Alessia grabbed the sword from the first orc.   
»Ew. Do you never wash your hands?« The dumbfounded orc was the first to fall. Alessia killed five more orcs but at the end Morgoth lost his patience. He began to chant. A horrible melody that was aimed at the two elves.   
Elemacil and Telumethar dropped to the ground. Both screamed in pain that they suffered. Holding each others hands they started to transform. Horror flowed through Alessias veins. »Stop! Stop!« She stared at the two brothers but she couldn't turn away. How they twisted in pain on the ground in a grotesque manner. Fuelled by her begging Morgoth raised his melody. Elemacil was the first to break. His once so beautiful face transformed into an atrocious grimace. A half orc. Still the soul of an elf but stained. Telumethar followed. Nausea bubbled up in Alessia and she nearly vomited.   
Morgoth stopped satisfied with his work. »Take them away! Tomorrow they will complete the transformation in the dungeons.« Alessias head snapped up. Her gaze met Elemacils. He still possessed enough sanity that he threw her a pleading glance. The realisation was like a punch in the gut. He asked her to save his brother and himself from the torture. To give them the chance to go to the halls of Mandos. Alessia subtly nodded.   
Hands rested on her shoulders and she was pulled into someone's warm arms. But Alessia grabbed blindly the long-knife that was tucked in Mairons sash, pulled it out and ran towards the half orcs. Tears streamed down her face while she stroke out. Faintly she heard Morgoth issuing commands, saw how the orcs withdrew from her ire. Then she swung the long-knife, pierced first Elemacil then Telumethar. She would never forget the expression in the eyes of both elves – never in her whole life. She sank on the cold ground. The memory of Mairon who picked her up and carried her away was fuzzy. 

»Here. I wanted to gift them to you tomorrow but I think, you will need them now.« Alessia had let Mairon and Thuringwethil into her rooms after five days. Now she sat on the bed while Mairon kneeled at her feet. Thuringwethil sat next to her, petted her back soothingly. Mairon laid the gift in Tíriëls lap. Carefully Alessia unwrapped the leather that covered the gift. Two beautifully crafted blades surfaced. They were the blades Alessia had seen Mairon working on. Workmanship of elves.   
A sad smile stole on Alessias face. Mairon was glad to see at least one smile, raised his hand and stroked over Alessias cheek. His thumb got wet. »Thank you.« Cautiously Alessia placed the blades to the side. Then she threw herself at Mairon. In his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body and held her as she was shaken with sobs. Mairon moved Tíriël back on the bed, followed her and snuggled up to her. Thuringwethil followed his example.   
In the middle of the night Mairon awoke. An uneasy feeling rose inside of him. Melkor was angry. Angry that Mairon spent his nights in front of Tíriëls door instead of being with him. Angry that he favoured Tíriël over him. But the elf maid had experienced for the first time how powerful Melkor really was. She had experienced that she had no chance against Melkor. No matter how courageous she was.   
Mairon send calming emotions to his lover. »Soon my lover. Tíriël needs a bit more time.« »I gave her to you as a toy. Not that she takes you away from me.« »Worry not, my love. I will love no one else like you. Tomorrow I will come to you and we will spend the whole day together.« Mairon send a detailed explicit picture to ignite the lust in his lover. 

A raspy whine woke Alessia up. Exhausted she opened her eyes. In front of her bed sat Draugluin and held a puppy at it's neck. The wolf had felt how sad the elven child was and wanted to cheer it up. Thus he had brought one of his puppies. The puppy was already as big as a pony and was able to carry the same weight. He was the fastest puppy the litter had to offer.   
As the elf maid finally looked up, let Draugluin the puppy fall on the bed. The wolf looked at the girl expectantly. The puppy whined and the scent of the girl seemed to chance. She no longer smelled like desperation but a warm undertone laid underneath it all. Satisfied with himself Draugluin nudged the puppy with his nose, that crawled to it's new mistress.   
The elven child extended a hand and stroked the puppy's soft fur lovingly. Now both maiar began to stir. Thuringwethil sat up rubbing her tired eyes. Mairon nodded at Draugluin with benevolent. He puffed up proudly. After all he accomplished what his master failed to do.   
»Thank you, Draugluin. I will name him Derek.« The puppy, freshly named Derek, was unimpressed and kept sniffing Mairon. In doing so he got close to Mairons groin. Derek sniffed and was hit on the snout. Given that it made Tíriël giggle Mairon decided to let it go. He didn't want her to fall back into that bottomless pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another chapter translated. mistakes are all mine. it's harder to translate from German in English than I thought :-)

20 years later 

Morgoth fumed. The elf, who was worshipped by Mairon, did not only take his lover but also helped the slaves to flee the mines! But no longer. His little flame would not speak to him anymore. At least temporarily. That he could bear with.   
»Tíriël!« There came the elven scum. She was alone. Good. Two swords were strapped on her back. Morgoth recognized Mairons workmanship. An elven smith had been killed for those.   
»What do you want, Gothking?« Morgoth said nothing, but broke through Tíriëls mental walls. The elf screamed but retained her composure. She threw herself against him with all her might but Morgoth did not loosen his grip. He wanted to destroy her for good.   
He lifted his foot. The she-elf was so little when he drew himself up to his full height. He forced her on her knees. Gasping with effort Tíriël struggled but it was fruitless. She fell on her knees in front of him. His foot came down on the she-elf. With the last of her strength Alessia pulled out both long-knives, crossed them over her head and pushed them into the descending foot. The roar that followed let the halls of Angband quake. The grip around Alessia loosened. She sprang up and ran as fast as she could out of the throne hall. Morgoth' roar followed her. She hardly turned around the corner as somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her in. It was Mairon.   
»Quickly!«, hissed Mairon. They vanished into the darkness. Only to land at the gate where Draugluin sat. There they were awaited by Thuringwethil and Derek. Mairon pushed Alessia to Derek. »You have to leave. Derek will carry you.« Alessia turned to Mairon in despair. »Come with me. Leave all behind.« Mairon looked sadly at his friend. »I can't. You know why.« Alessia nodded. Hugged Mairon tightly, who allocated something around her neck. It was a star shaped jewel – white and pure. »If someone wants to harm you, the jewel will blaze with glistering light. I put my power in it. The power of untainted love.« Deeply touched Alessia skimmed over the jewel.   
Thuringwethil kissed her deeply as she put a heavy coat and a tucker bag around her shoulders. »Go and don't forget us.« »How could I.« The yelling got louder. »Flee! We will hold him up as long as we can.« Alessia ran to Derek and jumped on his back. Waving she said goodbye to Draugluin who looked sad. He already missed his friend.   
Derek started to run light-footed. He seemed to ride on the wind and soon the gates of Angband vanished.   
Mairon raised a finger to his lips. Then his eyes towards the sky. He pleaded without hope. »Aulë, lord over the maiar who work in your smithies. I know I have lost the right to plead for a favour. But answer to my pleading. Tíriël needs protection, she is pure and didn't turn away from her people or the Valar. Please, hear my prayer.«   
In distant Valinor the Vala of the smiths heard the pleading of his former protégé. It touched him, although Mairon had turned to the evil. But obviously there existed someone who was loved by him without a taint. And like this, Aulë lord of the smiths watched the life of the she-elf. Saw, that she did a lot of good things, the pain she suffered and finally the wound she gave Morgoth. He was surprised that Mairon had left this persistent and resistant creature alive – not to mention pleading for her life.   
And it was, that the lords of smiths asked Manwe for the favour to send his eagles for the elven child and take it to Gondolin. Manwe didn't inquire but still hesitated. But Aulë asked the lord of the Valar so earnest and Manwe fulfilled his wish. He sent Thorondor and one of his eagles to pick up the elven child and take it to Gondolin. So it happened, that the two eagles found a she-elf and a wolf in the wilderness. Each one of them picked up one of the creatures and flew with them over valleys and mountains until the walls of the hidden city appeared. 

Not even four days had passed when there was a swooshing noise from above their heads – like a waterfall. Alessia walked next to Derek and noticed the shadows too late. While crying out she was picked up. A sharp claw held her securely but Alessia had no head for heights. »Oh my god! I'm not free of giddiness.« Derek, who was held in the claw of the other eagle, whimpered pitifully. »It's alright, my boy. I'm here«, Alessia tried to calm her wolf. The consequence of that was, that he whined louder because he couldn't go to his mistress.   
The eagles flew over mountains and valleys until Alessia was able to see a city, which was nestled between mountains. The eagles made for the city, flew over the city walls which were seven. On a big square where the warriors and soldiers of the king trained, the eagles descended and placed Alessia and Derek in the middle of warriors. The warriors turned out to be the nine lords and their entourage. Inclusive Turgon, their king.   
Thorondor put Alessia down and pushed her gently forward so that she stumbled into the half ring of the lords. Fantastic, Alessia thought sarcastically. Out of the frying pan into the fire. I will be lucky to survive the day. Derek whined and tried to hide between her legs. The puppy was scared.   
»Gift from Manwe. The Valar showed her mercy«, informed the lord of eagles the dumbfounded elves. »The mutt belongs to her«, the other eagle added disparagingly. The giant animal lowered it's beak and snapped at Dereks tail. The wolf howled now pitifully while shaking like leaf. Enough. Irritated Alessia whipped around.   
»I'm really grateful for the help the Valar sent but that is no reason the frighten my puppy! It's not his fault for being scared. So how about you behave and stop being so mean to the little ones?« »Puppy?« »Yes, puppy. Derek, please. You will make me fall.« »Is he from Huans line?«, one asked. »That one is not from the line of Huan. It is a werewolf. A dog of Sauron.« »He doesn't look malicious. More like a frightened puppy«, said the only golden haired elf.   
»Glorfindel, with all respect, but your judgement can sometimes be a bit... well clouded«, said one of the black haired elves. »The real question is what do we do with those two? The eagles maybe say that the Valar have showed her mercy. And I'm inclined to believe their words but who can guarantee us, that she doesn't betray us at first opportunity?« »Good point, Maeglin. The wolf is Saurons spawn. And obviously the she-elf comes from Angband.« »More like Angbang«, Alessia murmured.   
»Pardon?« Alessia shrugged her shoulders. »Nothing.« The king took a step towards her. His face was beautiful and stern. »What's your name, child?« At first Alessia wanted to refuse him her name – like she had done with Mairon and Morgoth but in this case it would lead to a uncomfortable night in the dungeons. »Tíriël Firyar.« The lords were muttering. Firyar? Mortal? »My mother name is Elenwen. At least they told me so.« »Who are your parents?« »I don't know them. As long as I can remember I was an orphan. But there were two brothers who took me in and raised me.« Secretly Alessia asked both brothers for forgiveness. Turgon ordered her to continue. »Their names had been Elemacil and Telumethar.«   
There was whispering amongst the elves. Alessia prayed that no one would dig deeper. Finally a silver haired elf came forward. His face was gentler than the ones around her. »I am Duilin from the House of the Swallow. Elemacil and Telumethar were my kin. They were my spies but never returned from their expedition – like most of their companions. They were imprisoned, weren't they?« Alessia felt like throwing up. »Yes. I was a child that was borne in Angband and I was a slave since I could walk. They helped me.« Alessias voice broke. Again she saw the pleading face of Elemacil before her eyes. Heard their screams. Nausea rose in her and suddenly she threw up on the sand of the training square.   
Duilin stroked her back worryingly. »What ails you, child?« »They are dead. Half orcs... Morgoth... I...«, Alessia retched. She didn't deserve their honest worry if she wasn't honest herself.   
»Morgoth tortured them in front of my eyes. Both were half orcs after the torture. Elemacil begged me to kill them both to prevent them from not being able to go to Mandos halls. I have...« Again she retched. She sobbed helplessly. Derek whined and pushed his wet nose into her neck. Arms pulled her away from Derek and surrounded her. Her face pushed into someone's shoulder and a soothing hand stroked her hair.   
»All is well. You did right. Everything is going to be well.« Blonde locks blocked her view. Glorfindel. It felt incredibly good to be held like this which is why Alessia tried to dig herself deeper into the warmth. Vibrations ran through Glorfindels chest, but he held her tighter. Slowly but surely Alessia calmed down but she didn't want to leave the sanctuary of Glorfindels shoulder.   
»I will take Tíriël in. She shall be a member of the House of the Golden flower.« »And why is that? She is the child of two of my kin after all. That makes her belonging to the House of Swallows.« »You have bats in the belfry. Tíriël stays with me.« »Enough! I think we will leave the decision to Tíriël.« The king. »Child?« »I want to stay with lord Glorfindel.« »Well it is decided. Glorfindel take her with you.« »I wish you good luck with the wolf. Although he looks clean.« »Uncle, do you really want to have her wandering around freely? Something of her story doesn't add up. Where did she get the wolf from when she was a slave? And the cloak? It is made from good material.« »She shall get some rest first. In the next few days we will test her with Osanwe.« Alessia only heard parts of the conversation but she already dreaded the day when her protective walls would be breached. But right now she was secured on the shoulder of the blonde elf who carried her away from the square. Derek hurried after them. Over and over the young wolf pushed his nose against Glorfindel, who had to smile at the wolfs antics. »It's alright, puppy. I don't mean her any harm, I'm taking her to my house so she can rest.« That seem to satisfy the puppy who walked now beside Glorfindel. They were stared at on their way but the lord of the Golden Flower didn't care.   
Finally they reached his house. His steward opened the door with raised eyebrows. »Don't say anything. The puppy can go to the garden – assuming it lets itself be parted from its mistress.« The steward sighed. »Milord, the beast is as nearly as big as a pony. We cannot let him into the house. He will have to learn to be parted from his mistress.« »Then take him outside.« His steward bowed, accepting his fate. »Come along, mutt.« The wolf snarled. Glorfindel, who noticed the increasing weight in his arms, said: »Go with him, Derek. You won't fit into the house. I promise, that your mistress will be cared for. Even you shall get food and drink.« To the stewards astonishment the wolf found the words of Glorfindel sufficient, because he followed him well mannered to the garden, where he carefully sniffed the flowers. Then he curled up in the sun and lazily watched the house, while the servants brought a meal and a bowl with fresh water. No servant left the garden. Everyone was observing the wolf carefully. The wolf ate and drunk, then he closed his eyes. Suddenly an elven child came running from behind the adults, made a beeline for the wolf. Alarmed calls startled the puppy, seeing a child close up. Laughing the child clung to him. He wanted to instinctively shake of the child, 'cause it hurt him.   
Still giggling the child started to climb all over Derek, stepped between his eyes, pulled on his ear until it came to rest on his back. Derek laid back down – hoping the child would stop climbing him. He was rewarded for his patience. The child's laughter sounded like silver bells and it began to pet him. Tickled him behind his ear which was Dereks favourite spot. His eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure. Encouraged by this the elven child petted his head, his back. Derek yowled when it pulled at his tail. Immediately one of the elves rushed over. »Anarríme! You can't hurt him«, scolded the adult elf the child. Anarríme stroked Dereks back in apology.   
»He's surprisingly tame.« Derek ducked his head as one of the elves bent over him and looked him over. »He's very young. Not even seven months old. I think, he hasn't learned of Angbands mannerism. Well at least he seems to be child-friendly.« The elf interrupted himself. »Besides I can't detect any maliciousness in him.« 

While the elves outside discussed Derek, the lord of the Golden Flower took the she-elf to one of the guest rooms. There he opened the fastening of the cloak, pulled off her boots and loosened – to his great astonishment he hadn't seen nor felt the two knives – the sword belt. He set it all aside for later examination. Then he tucked her in.   
Curious Glorfindel turned to the knives. Gingerly he pulled the blades out of their sheaths, observed them closely. The design on the blades were the elvish runes for protection and victory. On the edge of the blades one could see a delicate tendrils design. Leaves – forged so delicate that they could hardly be seen. As Glorfindel ran a fingertip over the knives edges they seemed to vibrate. They answered his call. Surprised he let them almost fall. No elvish hand had forged them and yet they were of elvish workmanship. Maybe he should ask Rog. Like he had been called, steps outside the door could be heard. Glorfindel hastily put the knives back where they belonged, went to the door and opened. In front of the room stood the lord of the Hammer of Wrath.   
»You have left your sword, Glorfindel.« Glorfindel took the sword gratefully, but secretly wondered why it hadn't been Ecthelion to bring it to him. Neverless the lord of the Fountain seemed to withdraw from Glorfindel. No more shared meals, more side blows and a general irritation marked their relationship. Although they used to be closest of friends. Glorfindel didn't know what he had done. Ecthelion refused to talk to him. It hurt the lord of the Golden Flower deeply but he wouldn't show it.   
»Thank you, Rog.« The lord seemed to be embarrassed. »Never mind, Glorfindel. Ecthelion...« The lord interrupted himself. Glorfindel felt like he had been pierced by a spearhead. But soon he was composed once more. »It's good that you have come here. I have found something to which I would like to ask you something.« »What have you found?« Instead of answering, Glorfindel grabbed Rogs shirt and pulled him into the room. For a moment Rogs gaze fell on the sleeping she-elf which caused him to raise his eyebrows.   
The golden haired elf took the leather belt from the table on which to sheaths were attached. In both sheaths stuck two long-knives. As Glorfindel pulled the knives out it made Rogs breath hitch. It was a long time ago since he had seen such beauties. Not even he himself was able to forge something like this. The blades simmered like water reflecting the moonlight. Rog took the twin knives into his hands – overwhelmed with awe. His gaze was magically drawn by the runes. Runes meaning protection and victory. A powerful combination. Like Glorfindel before him, he noticed that the blades seemed to vibrate with suppressed power when he touched them. Besides – quite like the whispering of the grass – they told him of the blood, they had drank not too long ago. Powerful blood.  
Lovingly Rog put them back into their sheaths, then turned to Glorfindel. »Her blades, I take?« When Glorfindel nodded, Rog looked at the sleeping she-elf. »Those blades were not forged by elves. And yet they are of elvish workmanship. There is a very old power inherent in them. No elvish one. Older than even we elves.« Silence reigned until Glorfindel broke it.  
»Those knives were gifts.« Rog agreed. »Tíriël has lied. Not about the elven brothers. She couldn't have acted like this. But she didn't tell the truth about her relationship with them. Which means that   
Tíriël probably was friends with but wasn't raised by them. The cloak is made of good quality yet unremarkable. Both knives were gifts. The puppy.« Rog finished his observation.   
Glorfindel felt like throwing up. »Sauron.« Rogs eyes shimmered seriously. »Looks like it.« »By the Valar!« Glorfindel thought. »Rog, you cannot tell anyone about our discovery. Otherwise they will subject her to Osanwe immediately and she really needs rest. No matter who she was or is. In two days she will be tested anyway.« Uneasiness settled low in Rogs stomach, still he nodded. »No one will find out from me.« A relieved smile played on Glorfindels lips. Rog smiled automatically back. Glorfindel just had an infectious smile.   
Rog raised a hand in greeting. »Namarië, Glorfindel. I will see you in two days.« »Namarië, mellon-nîn.« With one last smile the lord of the Hammer of Wrath left. Deep in thought. What he had just seen made him uneasy but in this case he trusted Glorfindels judgement. The blonde haired elf didn't let on about his intelligence but he could be very calculating if he had to be. Besides Glorfindels instinct had never led him astray. If he wanted to protect Tíriël then he had no reason to doubt him. Hadn't the eagles said it themselves? The Valar had shown her mercy. Even Thorondor had come to bring her, which could only mean that the order came from Manwe himself. Still deep in thought Rog reached his own house. 

In the meantime Glorfindel sat at Tíriëls bedside. She slept fitfully, rolled around. Now and then a whimper would escape her that sounded like a name. Glorfindel bent forward. Interested in what the young she-elf had to say. »Mairon...please...« Turning around. Then: »Elemacil...gone...Draugluin... exit...Gothking...« Gothking? What, by the Valar, was a Gothking?, Glorfindel wondered. Glorfindel waited eagerly for Tíriël to keep speaking but nothing happened. Disappointed Glorfindel leaned back against his armchair. Soon the she-elf would wake up and his chance would come.


	5. Chapter 5

2 days later 

»Be welcomed Tíriël Elenwen Firyar. You know what awaits you?« Alessia swallowed heavily but still nodded. Today the elves of Gondolin would go through her head. Involuntarily she looked to Glorfindel who smiled at her encouragingly. The golden haired elf had gotten the answers out of her posing smart questions. He had listened to her without judging. For that Alessia was deeply grateful. Glorfindel had something soothing – a warmth that the other lords were missing.   
Said lords sat around the big table while Alessia stood alone in the middle. Directly in front of the king. The king would also do the Osanwe.   
»Are you ready?« Alessia couldn't prevent her gaze from seeking Glorfindel out again. Said elf nodded one more time. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by the others but naturally no one said something. Then Alessia turned back to the king. »Yes.« No, I'm not. Morgoth had hurt me. I don't want to feel like that ever again. With all her remaining power Alessia tried to restrain the rising panic.   
Something touched her mind. Terrified she screamed, threw herself against the intruder with all might – but like Melkor the intruder refused to let go. She heard Glorfindels clear voice protesting, followed by two voices she didn't recognized, but everything was fuzzy.  
The grip on her mind did not loosen. In her panic Alessia didn't notice how any attempt to withdraw failed. Turgon grimaced. He had wanted to be careful but the horror that kept the girl in its claws, blocked his way out. He hummed a soothing melody that his brother Fingon had always sung to him, when he felt uneasy.   
Alessia heard the soothing melody, listened to her and opened slowly the way back. Turgon, relieved, withdrew a bit. »Tíriël.« Alessia almost locked the king back in. At the last second she managed to stay open.  
»What is your name?« »Tíriël Elenwen Firyar.« »Who had been Elemacil and Telumethar?« »Brothers. Elemacil was my friend. I didn't know about his brother. Not till I...« The elven child broke speech. Turgon blinked. An image appeared in front of his eyes. Memories of days long gone. They surfaced at a fast rate. Terrified he noticed that he crossed the boundary of Osanwe.   
He saw Sauron how he writhed laughing on the ground, two women above him who tickled him. He saw orcs, no half orcs, being killed by a slender hand to make it possible for them to cross into Mandos halls. Sauron training and Tíriël demanding to be trained, to spare the elves. Saw how Sauron gave her the twin blades. He caught a glimpse of Thuringwethil as a bat hanging from the rooftop. As a plush bat on paper. Thuringwethil as she moved beneath Tíriël, delirious with desire.  
Draugluin pretending to not being able to see the fleeing elves. Elemacil and Telumethar as they were tortured in front of her eyes, their deaths from her hand. The puppy, brought by Draugluin, to distract her from her grief. Nights full of stars spent next to Sauron and Thuringwethil. He felt the burning hatred that Tíriël felt for Morgoth. Acknowledged her sorrow, the horror and the fury. Glimpsed how Morgoth forced the she-elf on her knees, saw how he raised his foot to squash her. Saw how Tíriël crossed the two blades, laying in front of him, and pierced Morgoth' foot. Sauron and Thuringwethil helping her to flee. The star, that Sauron gifted her for protection against evil. The pain the maiar felt. And then a memory followed that could not be her own. Pleading. The prayer of a fallen maiar to his former lord.   
Someone called his name. Turgon blinked. Withdrew from Tíriëls mind, made it vulnerable for others. His own consciousness was open and alarmed he became aware of the lords who feasted on the she-elf. Each one of them entered Tíriëls mind. Every one but three. The lords Glorfindel, Rog and Duilin distanced themselves.   
Turgon opened his eyes abruptly. His sight landed on the she-elf who now laid on the ground. She writhed under the invasion. Hoarse screams were wrenched from her. Turgon asked himself how long she was screaming.   
Golden hair blocked his field of vision. Glorfindel had jumped to Tíriëls rescue and held her in his arms. Furiously Glorfindel glowered at the others. The other lords backed off at Glorfindels intensive glare, let go of Tíriëls mind. The she-elf's screams quieted down. Rog joined Glorfindel, saw the blades in front of Turgon, took a step forward and took them. Duilin looked nauseous. With shaking fingers he pulled off his cloak and gave it to Glorfindel who tucked the sobbing she-elf in.  
Finally Turgon was able to move. »Daro!« His voice rang clear through the room and the lords fell silent. »It is enough! No one will touch Tíriëls mind. No Osanwe.« »But, my king«, dared Egalmoth to protest. The icy gaze of the king let him shut up immediately. »I have seen enough. Tíriël Elenwen will stay in Gondolin. I declare her as a trustworthy citizen of this city. Glorfindel.«   
Glorfindel, who rocked the still sobbing Tíriël, looked up. »I will give her to your care. Take good care of her.« The lord of the Golden Flower said nothing, but stood up, turned on his heels and marched out the door – accompanied by Duilin and Rog. Turgon sighed.   
»The council has finished.« By the means of rustling robes Turgon knew that the lords left. When he was alone he put his face into his hands. No wonder had Tíriël been so terrified when he intruded her mind. »Elenwe, what have I done.« »Father?« Turgon looked up and saw his daughter standing in front of him. With a look of concern on her sweet face. »What ails you, ada?« In this moment she resembled her mother so much, that he couldn't hold back anymore.   
In the meantime Glorfindel was hurrying through the streets of Gondolin. It pained him to see Tíriël so helpless. What kind of suffering had she to endure while under Osanwe? Her screams still resonated in his ears. Anger rose in him like burning fire. How could Turgon allow the lords to use Osanwe?!  
He felt movement next to him. Rog and Duilin had caught up. Duilins eyes were still widened in terror, while Rog gripped the long-knives with an iron fist. Both lords accompanied him to his house. There Duilin took his leave. »I don't need the cloak. It's going to be summer soon and warm enough. Give it back to me when Tíriël doesn't need it any longer.« Speaking those words the lord of the House of the Swallow turned around and went down the street on unsteady legs. Rog bowed his head slightly. »What will happen to the knives?« »Take them into your keep, Rog. As soon as Tíriël feels better I will come and fetch them.« Rog agreed. He pitied the she-elf. She had suffered and the other lords had taken advantage of her vulnerability. But he not only pitied her. He definitely noticed her beauty and strength of will. Not the time to think about that, he scolded himself silently. Slowly he walked down the street – the knives pressed tightly to his chest.  
Glorfindel carried Alessia into the house and brought her to bed. Alessias thoughts were a jumbled mess, unable to calm down. Her mind felt raw. Exhausted. Alessia opened her eyes, but couldn't orientate herself. Only one presence she could feel close by. She knew this presence. Glorfindel. Wasn't that his name?  
A cool hand touched her forehead. Alessia heard voices but was unable to recognize the language. Panic rose inside of her. Glorfindel had to stay! Weakly she held onto the sleeve of a tunic. Was that a quiet chuckle that answered her? Alessia didn't care. The mattress dipped under the added weight of Glorfindel. Alessia rolled in the direction of the weight as best as she could still wrapped in the cloak. Warm arms surrounded her and held her tightly. Finally she could rest. 

A few hours later and Tíriël still slept. Glorfindel began to worry. The she-elf slept with closed eyes a sign of a healing sleep. A knock snapped him out of his thoughts. »Come in.« The door opened and his steward nodded shortly. »Lord Ecthelion is here, Milord.« The steward grimaced. Like all elves in Glorfindels household he didn't like the treatment stowed upon their lord by the lord of the House of Fountain. They couldn't stand to see their lord so hurt. Particularly because there seemed no reason for the conflict arisen between the two lords. »What does he want?« The steward shrugged. »He didn't want to say.« »Then tell him to come another day. I'm busy.« »Tried that, Milord. He just said you should stop your childish behaviour – because it isn't worthy of a lord – and come down.« Glorfindels blue eyes burned with rage. »He can stick his childish behaviour up his ass for all I care. You tell him that, Altor. When he becomes reasonable and is able to hold a normal conversation with me he can come back. But today I have run out of patience to endure his mockery. And sent for a healer. I worry about Tíriël.« Startled by his lord's outburst, Altor bowed and closed the door behind him.   
How he rejoiced at the task to deliver the answer to the lord of the Fountain. The steward hurried down the steps – all the while tasking a healer to go upstairs – to the entrance hall. There the esteemed Ecthelion waited. As he saw the steward he sent him a prompt look. »Well?« Altor was barely able to suppress a scoff. »Milord excuses himself. He is busy and asks you to come on another day.« »What has he to do that is of such importance? As far as I know he lays in bed and sleeps.« It's the middle of the day. Lord Glorfindel never lays in bed. On the contrary – he's always up before sunrise. Of course the steward didn't say anything of that out loud.   
»Milord Ecthelion. I have to ask you again to return on another day.« »If he's not willing to come down then I will go upstairs.« With those words the lord of the Fountain left behind a speechless steward. Who immediately rushed after him.  
»Milord!« The voices of Glorfindel and a unknown person could be heard trough the slightly ajar door. Ignoring the steward Ecthelion tore open the door and froze on the spot. Glorfindel wasn't in bed as he thought. No, he bent over a young she-elf, who was curled up in a cloak which belonged to Duilin, together with a healer of his house. The she-elf was sleeping. Obviously both elves were very worried causing Glorfindel to rub his hand over his face and put his fingers in his hair again and again. A sure sign of the rising distress.   
»She will recover, don't fret to much. It is good that she started the healing sleep.« »Let's hope for it. The Osanwe has robbed her of her strength...« Glorfindels voice broke. The healer smirked. »Piercing Morgoth's foot, eh? The little one has backbone.« Piercing the foot? The dark lord? Ecthelions thoughts jumbled. A grin light up Glorfindels beautiful face. »Yes.« Then his gaze fell on Ecthelion and immediately his face became an unreadable mask.   
»Lord Ecthelion. What can I do for you?« Ecthelion swallowed hearing the formal address. Couldn't overlook the look exchanged between lord and steward and yet pretended. »We have to talk, Glorfindel.« Blue eyes normally gazing with unaltered warmth now looking as icy as the Helceraxe. »You can see that I'm busy. Also I remembered that my steward asked you repeatedly to return on another day. Yet you trampled all over it. So don't be surprised if you're not welcomed, Lord of the Fountain.« Ecthelion swallowed again. Glorfindel had never be so abrasive before. But it wasn't really his fault. Ecthelion was responsible for that. How often had he hit were it hurt most? How often had he humiliated his friend in front of others? Only because of an stupid rumour that didn't want to die. But as far as Ecthelion knew Glorfindel hadn't done anything to fuel the rumours. It was likely that Glorfindel did not even know of such a rumour. Ecthelion realised that if he was to speak with Glorfindel he had to swallow his pride.   
»I ask for forgiveness, Lord of the Golden Flower. Do I have your permission to return tomorrow?« »Yes. Now leave.« Ecthelion averted his eyes. As he stepped into the sun he breathed in deeply. Rushing down the street in the direction of his own house he met Duilin and Galdor, who were standing together at one of the fountains. Ecthelion hoped to slip by unnoticed but no such luck. »Ah, Ecthelion.« Ecthelion forced a smile on his face. »Galdor, Duilin.« Galdor grinned but Duilin sized him up. »Are you not feeling well, Ecthelion?« »Everything's perfect.« Lie, echoed in his head. Duilin stared at him intently.   
»The reason is Glorfindel«, relented Ecthelion. Surprised Galdor looked at him. Duilins face stayed unreadable. »What about him?« »We don't get along with each other very well.« Duilin scoffed. »Really? It's not like anyone has noticed.« Stunned Ecthelion gaped at the brown-haired elf. »Don't look at me like that. You have done nothing else in the past years other then humiliate Glorfindel in public. To be honest, I thought he would have snapped long ago. And all that because of a stupid rumour.« Ecthelion felt he was punched in the gut.   
»But how am I supposed to find a partner when everyone believes I am Glorfindels?!« »Glorfindel is the last one to be responsible for that. Alas you making a big deal out of nothing. No one felt disturbed. Only when the mocking started it became annoying. Obviously you rather destroy an amazing friendship because of a numb rumour than keeping Glorfindel.« Ecthelion stared at the two elf-lords. Was really nobody interested? Had he made a big deal out of nothing for no reason? It seemed like it.   
»You should apologize to Glorfindel, don't you think?« »Tried to, but he threw me out of the house.« Ecthelion didn't like the look the two of them exchanged. However no one said a word, so the Lord of the Fountain kept silent as well. 

The next day saw Ecthelion returning to Glorfindels house with a flowerpot in one hand, the other was holding seed of a flower greatly admired by Glorfindel. Again the steward opened the door and this time he asked him to come in. Ecthelion wrung his hands nervously. The black strands had been braided into a design to ask for forgiveness. The steward – Altor, he reminded himself – vanished. Would Glorfindel accept his gift? He knew that those presents could be seen as gifts for a formal courting. But didn't he intent exactly that? To court Glorfindel and win back their friendship.   
A bit later he heard quiet steps on the stairhead and the Lord of the Flowers appeared. Ecthelions breath hitched. His friend looked exhausted. Yet at the same time it highlighted his beauty all the more.   
»Welcome, Lord Ecthelion, lord of the fountain.« Ecthelion bowed. »Lord Glorfindel.« »You wished to speak to me.« »True.« Glorfindel walked down the stairs. »Speak up.« »Can we go to a more private place?« »Follow me.« Glorfindel went to his study. There he sat down onto a comfortable armchair. With a hand movement he signalled Ecthelion to do the same.   
»Well?« Ecthelions grip around the flowerpot grew tighter. »Have you ever heard about that rumour?« »There are many rumours in Gondolin and even less of them prove to be true.« »Since a few years there's a rumour about you and me, which says that I am yours. Your lover«, he added. Glorfindels face didn't show any emotion.   
Ecthelion forced himself to look at him. »Each time I try to court a she-elf I get rejected with the reason they don't want to insult the Lord Glorfindel and take away his partner.« »Are you done?« »Yes«, Ecthelion blurted out and cursed himself immediately. Glorfindels blue eyes grew icy. »I wish you a good day, Lord of the Fountain.« Glorfindel stood up and passed by Ecthelion. Panicking he seized the sleeves of Glorfindels tunic. »Wait, Glorfindel. I'm not finished yet. I ask for forgiveness for my terrible behaviour towards you. You were not at fault and yet I was scared what the others would think. Thence the mocking and humiliation. I brought you these plants.« The golden-haired Vanyar looked on expressionless. »You shouldn't have done that.« Ecthelion bowed his head – firstly to prevent the other to see the tears gathering in his eyes.   
»Leave now, Ecthelion.« The Noldo jumped up, grabbed for the pot and seeds. A hand placed itself on his wrist, forced it down gently. »Leave them here. I will take care of it.« A spark of hope buried itself in Ecthelions chest. When Glorfindel kept his gifts it could only mean that he still a chance.   
On his way outside Ecthelion met the young she-elf, who had been given into Glorfindels care. She looked tired and wary. The long white dress hang loosely on her frame and her eyes appeared dull. When she noticed him, she froze. Her eyes widened. Ecthelion saw how her hands turned white with the strength she held onto the railing. The she-elf was frightened. Of him. Shamed the Noldo inclined his head.   
»Ecthelion!« Glorfindels voice snapped him out of his shame. The noldo turned on his heels and fled through the door.   
Alessia stared after the fleeing elf. Then her gaze found Glorfindel. Immediately she relaxed. Glorfindel was familiar, he was the ground she was standing on. Alessia missed Mairon and Thuringwethil painfully but she knew that she would never see those two ever again.   
»How are you feeling?« Alessia shrugged, whereupon Glorfindel opened his arms. Relieved he noticed a new light shining in Tíriëls eyes and her steps had a new spring. Alessia jumped down the stairs – straight into Glorfindels waiting arms. While arms surrounded her, Alessia pressed her face into the folds of his robes, breathed in deeply. The Vanyar smelled of flowers, earth and sunshine. Calming and safe.   
Glorfindels laugh vibrated through Alessias chest. Calming her further. She was safe from the other elves who had feasted on her mind.


End file.
